Yours ever… or maybe not
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Porque nada es para siempre, todo se acaba; incluso el amor y lealtad de Slash hacia Raphael. A veces, sólo se necesita de la propuesta de alguien indicado para dejar todo atrás, y que aquel por el que luchas demuestre que ya no le importas más.
1. Recuerdos

Holi nwn

Bueno, antes que nada hay que explicar este fic.

Si lo han notado, Slash and Destroy me tiene traumada (:nomedigas:) así que pensando, supe que eso no iba a terminar así, que en algún momento ellos se iban a reencontrar, y mis sospechas se corroboraron cuando salió el spoiler del resumen de "Neutralized!" así que quise ponerme a trabajar en un fic sobre eso, pero salió "Metalhead rewired" y me partió el corazón porque la serie me había ganado ;n;

Pero después me volví a animar y empecé a trabajar en esto que simplemente me encanta 3 espero en Castiel subir el capítulo dos mañana o el sábado por la noche, y lo digo así porque deseo y necesito ganarle a la serie, porque estoy loca y ya :U no, sino porque quiero hacer mi propia versión de como su relación se rompió para siempre (la de Raph y Slash) sin estar influenciada por a serie, quiero ver que tan cerca estoy de lo canónico; pues aunque ya vi el spoiler que se filtró hoy (ashdafsdfa 3 ) igual este cap. ya estaba hecho hace una semana.

Además, adoro el Slashael (una palabra que inventé para el shipping SlashxRaphael) y tenía ganas de hacer algo dulce y hasta romántico de estos dos.

Todo el fic será POV Slash.

Te dejo leer y muchas gracias, ojalá te guste :3

.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**.**

Yours ever… or maybe not.

.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado realmente, solo sé que ya me he acostumbrado a estar solo.

Fue difícil al principio pues, desde el día en que me encontraste hasta el día en que los escogiste a ellos por encima de mí, siempre había vivido contigo.

Sé que hubo alguien con quien viví antes de que tú me encontraras, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso, no sé si mi antiguo amo era hombre o mujer, mucho menos si era joven o adulto como tu padre. Sólo recuerdo que de un momento a otro ya no estaba en mi tortuguero y estaba en un lugar oscuro, sumamente húmedo y que olía a rayos. Intenté salir de allí de muchas formas, pero como era una simple y normal tortuga terrestre, nada funcionó. Tenía hambre, hacia frio y tanta agua a mí alrededor hacia que cualquier cosa resultara difícil y complicada.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días para que me encontraras. Recuerdo que estaba tirado en la orilla del canal buscando un poco de sombra contra la pared cuando alguien comenzó a acercarse a mí. Estaba tan cansado y tan hambriento que ni siquiera me planteé la idea de moverme o escapar. Qué bueno que no lo hice.

Me tomaste entre tus manos como muchas veces después lo harías y me diste un par de vueltas viéndome, analizándome.

_**-Supongo que… así es como se ve una tortuga normal-**_me pusiste sobre mi caparazón y pasaste tu dedo sobre mi plastrón **–**_**creo que estas solo, como yo –**_miraste a tu alrededor como buscando a mi dueño tal y como yo había hecho justo después de caer _**-¿quieres venir a mi casa?- **_preguntaste mientras acariciabas mi cabeza con el índice_** -podemos ser amigos- **_sonreíste.

Y eso fuimos. Amigos. Yo no era tu mascota, éramos iguales en todo y para todo. Comía contigo, dormía contigo y jugábamos juntos. Me gustaban esas noches en que hablabas hasta quedarte dormido, porque decías todas las cosas que realmente pensabas y sentías y que no le decías a nadie más que a mí.

Todo fue tu culpa, hiciste que me creyera especial.

Me acostumbré a vivir en la alcantarilla. Me habitué a los aromas de cada habitación, a los colores de las paredes, a la textura del piso sobre mis patas, a la pequeña cama que hiciste para mí que estaba junto a la tuya, a los sonidos que creabas al practicar en la batería y la confianza con que lo hacías, a tu manera de despedirte de mí cada que te ibas de patrulla, a la manera firme pero suave que tenías al cargarme, a verte hacer katas, al sonido de tu voz. A vivir en tu hombro.

A todo menos a tus hermanos, ellos no se daban cuenta de lo que te hacían todos los días; todo eso que sin que me lo dijeras, todo eso que aunque no lo demostraras, yo sabía que te lastimaba; y aunque fingías que no pasaba nada, yo no podía hacer lo mismo.

Por eso cuando el mutágeno cayó en el suelo, comí todo el que pude porque allí estaba mi oportunidad de dejar de ser una simple tortuga y mutar como tú. Ahora yo te defendería y liberaría de todo lo que tus hermanos hacían.

Leonardo siempre te molestaba regañándote sobre cosas que únicamente estaban mal si las hacías tú, como defender tus cosas, desconfiar del enemigo y pelear hasta el final; pero si era Mikey o Donnie no decía nada. Pero lo que más odiaba, era que estaba bien si él molestaba a tus hermanos, pero si lo hacías tú eras un inmaduro; y cuando te enojabas por cosas normales, siempre hacia un gran alboroto. El siempre bien y tú siempre mal.

Donnie siempre menospreciaba tu opinión diciéndote cosas como "piensa Raphael" o "jamás piensas en nada"; aun cuando tú siempre lo consolaste porque esa chica que a veces venia ya nunca más volvió.

Y Mikey siempre te hacia bromas pesadas, y tú tenías que aguantar lo que fuera que hiciera sin enojarte porque si lo hacías, todos se enojaban contigo; aunque el que te había hecho la broma era Mikey, tú eras el malo si te enojabas. Siempre te hacia enojar a sabiendas que tu reacción iba a ser tomada a mal por todos.

Por eso hice lo que hice.

Golpee a Donnie para que se diera cuenta de que así como mis golpes, sus palabras también te habían dolido a ti. Como sus faltas hacia ti no eran tan graves y tú parecías ignorar lo que te hacía, no lo maté, pues tal vez más tarde regresaríamos los dos a acabar con él.

Dejé a Mikey colgado de aquel edificio porque aún no termino de entender tu relación con el chico. A veces lo quieres tanto y otras no lo soportas, y cuando te abraza, no siempre contestas su gesto. Pero la otra vez que estaba inconsciente en la sala tú lo abrazaste primero y toda la noche hablaste sobre lo mucho que te habías preocupado. Así que después de vengarme un poco, preferí dejarlo allí y que tú decidieras lo que querías hacer con él.

Y a Leo no lo encontré antes de que tú me encontraras, pero cuando sacaste la navaja, supe que pensábamos igual. Iba a vengarme por mi cuenta y te buscaría para que tú dieras el golpe final. Así, cuando al fin te hiciera libre de tus hermanos y tu padre, podríamos ser sólo tú y yo, como siempre debió haber sido. Tú y yo peleando a tu manera, viviendo a tu gusto y trabajando a tu ritmo.

Tú y yo contra el mundo.

Nada de eso pasó.

Me atacaste cuando yo no quería pelear contigo y me hiciste enojar cuando yo sólo te quería hacer entender. Si te azote contra el piso y te hice traspasar esa pared fue porque tú me provocaste, no querías entender que todo lo había hecho por hacerte feliz. Pero los escogiste a ellos por encima de mí… ¿No entendiste que si los hice a un lado fue porque ellos te retrasaban? ¿Qué los golpee porque eso y más se merecían por todo lo que te habían hecho todos estos años? ¿Qué todo lo hice porque te quiero?

Al parecer no.

No me atrapaste.

Y tampoco fuiste por mí.

Ellos claramente son tu prioridad. Yo no.

Está bien, creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Y así es como lo he hecho todo este tiempo.

Encontré un lugar en donde quedarme, robo de los almacenes para comer y observo la ciudad por las noches, duermo en el día.

Sigo acostumbrado a tu ritmo de sueño.

Lo único bueno de eso, es que aún puedo encontrarte cuando vas de patrulla. Casi todas las noches te veo correr en los tejados, saltando de edificio en edificio y algunas veces te observo pelear contra pandilleros o el kraang.

No eres difícil de detectar, toda la vida he estado en tu hombro así que tu aroma, que también tiene un poco de olor a mutágeno, es algo muy fácil de encontrar para mí.

Fue así que te encontré cuando caíste del edificio.

.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**.**

Seh, soy un fraude, lo corté allí.

Espero que te haya gustado y que sobre todo, no quieras matarme :U

¡Cualquier amenaza (mentira) u comentario puedes hacérmelo llegar con toda la confianza en un comentario! ¡Todos son bien recibidos incluso los de los usuarios no registrados! (No veo razón por la cual la algunos no les gustan) aunque obvio, si no te gustó simplemente argumenta tus razones y no hagas bullying, o mandare a Raph a golpearte. Mentira, solo evitemos problemas ¿está bien?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡bye!


	2. Rescate

Hola nwn

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo 2, un poquito más largo que el anterior (YEY!) y aunque no lo subí el sábado en la noche, al menos si lo subí durante las primeras horas del domingo ¡capitulo nuevo centrado en Raph, Casey y Slash! ¡estoy tan emocionada!

Te agradezco la lectura y espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo nwn

Nos leemos en las notas del final!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**.**

Fue así que te encontré cuando caíste del edificio.

Era una noche lluviosa y fría, por lo tanto, supuse que no saldrían a patrullar o al menos tú no, ya que no te gusta la lluvia porque el agua que cae es fría y tu detestas el frio; además el verte nunca llega a ser completamente reconfortante pues inevitablemente esas tres molestias verdes que llamas hermanos entran en mi campo de visión y yo al único que quiero ver es a ti.

Sin embargo, esa noche yo tenía mis propios problemas.

Por alguna razón esos robots que se llaman kraang entre si todo el tiempo llevaban un par de semanas cazando mutantes; lo sé porque hace un par de días había visto como atacaban a un murciélago y tras vencerlo, lo metieron en una camioneta blanca y se lo llevaron a no sé dónde pero jamás lo volví a ver. Pasara lo que pasara, a mí no me iban a atrapar.

Acababa de destruir a un puñado de ellos cuando dentro del edificio en el que me ocultaba escuché disparos que definitivamente no eran para mí y noté un aroma sumamente familiar en el aire. Desde la escalera de incendios, me asomé por una de las ventanas y allí estaban tú y tus hermanos luchando contra un número de kraangs que claramente superaba sus capacidades, pues ustedes no hacían nada más que retroceder y ellos no dejaban de hacerse más.

Por un segundo pensé en entrar y ayudarlos, pero que nuestro enemigo fuera el mismo no nos hacía aliados; quizá tuyo sí, pero jamás de tus hermanos.

"_Los escogiste a ellos ¿no? entonces que ellos te saquen de esta" _pensé dándome media vuelta para salir de allí y buscar un lugar que oliera mucho menos a mutágeno y por lo tanto a menos kraangs cuando oí a tu adorado líder ordenar la retirada. ¿Líder sin miedo? claro, pero sin miedo a hacer el ridículo a cada instante.

Salté al edificio de al lado y cuando estaba pensado sobre a cual lugar ir ahora, escuche como el vidrio de la ventana por la cual anteriormente observaba se rompía para dar paso a ti y a tus hermanos. Rápidamente me colgué de la cornisa húmeda y resbaladiza por la lluvia cuidando no caerme o hacer ruido para que no me vieran los kraangs que ahora corrían y volaban detrás de ustedes y me oculté en la escalera de incendios a esperar a que se fueran.

Fue entonces que caíste.

Ibas corriendo entre los edificios esquivando cuanta bala se ponía en tu camino y a ratos lanzabas shurikens para detener a los kraangs; y por aquella razón que nunca mencionas a nadie, tú ibas hasta atrás de tus hermanos a pesar de que te veía correr con todas tus fuerzas.

¿Acaso las vendas extras que usas en las rodillas ya no te ayudan Rapha?

Estabas a punto de llegar al otro extremo del edificio cuando a mitad de tu salto una bala impactó en tu caparazón, la fuerza del disparo te lanzó contra la pared e intentaste aferrarte a la cornisa para no caer, pero entonces otro disparo te golpeó en la parte del caparazón que protege tu nuca y caíste libre y laxo hacia el suelo.

Yo seguía en la escalera de incendios observando todo, no sé porque pero no pude moverme mientras todo eso ocurría, sólo estaba allí viendo como caías desde lo alto del edificio aparentemente inconsciente porque no lanzaste la cuerda que ocultas en tu caparazón para sujetarte de algo para evitar caer; por un segundo creí que aún estabas despierto porque vi tu mano moverse hacia arriba, quizá querías atrapar el ventanal que estaba en tu camino para detener tu caída pero no lograste verlo bien y te golpeaste fuertemente en la cabeza con él, tanto que dejaste de caer en línea recta para chocar un par de veces con la pared y finalmente impactar duramente contra el piso.

Y yo seguía sin poder moverme.

De momento pensé en ir a salvarte pero allí estaban tus hermanos ¿no? ¿Dónde estaban que no habían visto todo lo que te había pasado? ¿Por qué no estaban allí para ayudarte? ¡¿En dónde demonios estaban?!

Los kraang se dieron cuenta de que caíste y se detuvieron para buscarte, tenía que sacarte de allí.

No, tú los habías escogido a ellos ¡no a mí! yo no debía salvarte ¡tus hermanos sí! si tanto te quisieron como para defenderte de mí el día que muté también debían quererte lo suficiente como para regresar por ti y ponerte a salvo de los kraang.

Yo no. Yo no iba a hacerlo.

Ajusté mi mazo en mi cinturón y me di media vuelta para irme, pero inmediatamente escuché el sonido metálico y robótico de los kraang que se acercaba peligrosamente a ti, que seguías allí tirado e inconsciente mojándote por la implacable lluvia; esa maldita lluvia que detestas y que yo también detesto porque quizá fue la que te hizo resbalar y golpearte. Tenía que sacarte de allí.

No, tú ya no eres mi dueño así como yo ya no soy tu amigo, no era mi responsabilidad salvarte.

"_Los escogiste a ellos ¿no? entonces que ellos te saquen de esta" _volví repetirme para convencerme de que no era yo el que debía salvarte. Seguramente ellos te habían obligado a salir a pesar de detestas el frio, y tú como siempre, habías negado tu odio al frio y saliste de todas maneras.

No voy a sacarte de esta, que tus hermanos lo hagan.

Los kraang ya estaban a pocos metros de ti y tú no parecías despertar para defenderte solo. Tus hermanos tampoco aparecían en ningún lado.

¡¿Por qué aún no se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estabas detrás de ellos?!

Cuando un kraang bajó su arma y te tomó del brazo, tuve que repetirme que yo no debía salvarte, que tú no eras mi responsabilidad; cuando la camioneta blanca llegó a la calle y varios kraangs salieron de allí, y uno de ellos le entregó una jeringuilla con algo de color extraño en el embolo al que te tenia sujeto del brazo, necesité golpear la pared para detenerme de hacer algo pues tus amados hermanitos que tanto dicen quererte debían llegar en cualquier momento ¿cierto?, pero cuando éste colocó la aguja en tu brazo y tú te estremeciste ante la tal vez dolorosa invasión, toda resistencia en mí se desvaneció y salí de entre las sombras para defenderte.

Yo había mutado para protegerte de tus hermanos y eso es lo que iba a hacer, protegerte de su estupidez y mentiras sin importarme ya nada, pues tú eres mi mejor amigo y ahora era mi turno para devolverte la promesa que me hiciste justo después de ofrecerme ser amigos en aquel lejano día en que me encontraste:

"_**-No te preocupes, Rapha no va a dejar que nada te pase-"**_

Con un rugido que alertó a todos los kraangs, salté a la calle y guiado únicamente por tu aroma, me abrí paso entre los kraang hasta llegar a tu lado y te arrebaté del agarre del kraang de la jeringuilla, la cual por la fuerza del tirón se rompió dejando únicamente la aguja vacía clavada en tu brazo. El kraang alzó su arma para defenderse pero era muy tarde, mi mazo ya se acercaba a él con más furia que fuerza y de un solo golpe lo lanzó contra la pared rompiéndolo en cientos de trozos metálicos.

Reí. Ya era hora de que dejara de huir de ellos para por fin destruirlos, y que mejor motivo para hacerlo que protegerte y asegurar mi tranquilidad posterior.

Rugí una vez más y comencé a destrozarlos furiosamente a base de patadas, golpes de mi mazo y de vez en vez los partía en dos con las manos pues habían cometido el grave error de querer lastimarte y eso no se los iba a perdonar.

Debían pagar.

Te tomé con cuidado por la cintura y te cargué con un brazo para evitar que mientras peleaba algún kraang aprovechara la oportunidad y te metiera en la camioneta blanca y así, contigo oculto bajo mi brazo, seguí destruyendo kraangs hasta que no quedó más nada de ellos que partes rotas e inservibles regadas por toda la calle.

Pero eso no duró mucho, al parecer el kraang había tenido tiempo de llamar refuerzos y toda la calle y tejados a mi alrededor comenzaron a llenarse de ellos. Sonreí burlonamente ante el nuevo peligro y me lancé nuevamente al combate. Lamentablemente eso tampoco duró mucho.

Dolorosamente para mi orgullo, eran demasiados y no podía hacerles frente con solo una mano así que pronto comencé a estar acorralado y ya casi no tenía espacio para atacar decentemente, incluso algunos de ellos habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para intentar sacarte de mí agarre. Debía aceptarlo, eran demasiados y hacía rato habías comenzado a temblar.

Mil veces maldita sea la lluvia.

Teníamos que huir.

Busqué en tu cinturón alguna bomba de humo que no estuviera lo suficientemente húmeda como para no explotar y cuando finalmente la encontré, la lancé con fuerza al piso como te había visto hacerlo una tarde en que estabas aburrido y más recientemente cuando escapaste con Mikey, y oculto tras el denso humo violeta que por la lluvia no duro mucho, escape de allí contigo ahora sostenido en mis dos brazos a la calle contraria de donde estábamos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude alternando callejones, edificios, tejados y calles alternas; subiendo y bajando edificios tan rápido que temí que tanto movimiento te hiciera más daño en la cabeza, pero mis dudas fueron eliminadas cuando tu voz logró hacerse paso entre la bruma de tu inconciencia.

**-Slash…-** dijiste bajito sin abrir los ojos y sin moverte, dejando escapar una risita alegre

Estabas bien.

**-Si Raph, soy yo-** te dije mientras te acomodaba mejor entre mis brazos acunando tu cabeza contra mi pecho para que no te movieras tanto **-Slash-** sonreíste y te volviste a quedar dormido

Y si tú lo estabas, yo también.

.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**.**

TnT QAQ :n; T.T TAT ;v; yo todas las caritas que existan para decir "estoy llorando", *snif, snif* el final de este cap. me pareció sumamente dulce, casi lloro.

Ojalá y te haya gustado porque aunque quizá este mal decirlo, a mí me gusto muchísimo. ¿Qué le costaba a Nick dejar que su relación siguiera dulce y adorable? yo tenía esperanzas de que cuando mutara, Slash se volvería algo así como el guardaespaldas-seme protector de Raph.

Pero bueno, la vida sigue xD

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡bye!


End file.
